


Please Stay Calm

by ChanBones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Blood and Gore, CG/L, Caregiver/little, Drama, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, Master/Pet, Medical, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Multi, Other, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanBones/pseuds/ChanBones
Summary: Deep in a secluded forest there is a dark secret, hidden from outsiders. A trio of human traffickers running their operation out of the woods for riches and for the thrill of it.
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1

People speed past me. Cars splash water on my worn down clothes. Everything is moving to fast for me; I can hardly catch up. A buffet of rain batters on top of my small frame; heavy winds send me adrift in breeze. The swirling crowd of nameless faces; bitter shoving and walking over one another, emotionless and uncaring. Shivering, I cower in my black coat, searching desperately for closure. An empty, but soaked bench sits in front of a warm, tall brown building; separated from the soulless gray, steel buildings. Escaping the crowd, I lay down in a heap on the bench. I’m crying; why do I always cry? The men in their stuffy suits and the women in their creased dresses continue their commute. None of them look at each other. Only a paycheck can pierce their stone-cold hearts.  
Out of the darkness a hand gently touches my shoulder, lightly gripping it. Heavy with fatigue, I don’t scream or jump. I say still, waiting for whatever horrible fate to take me. Another hand rubs a soft hanky on my cheeks, wiping away my bitter tears. “Excuse me, are you alight, madam?” The voice is sincere and charming, with a tinge of an accent. The man stand before me, then falls to his knees. He gently cups my face in his smooth hands. Long locks of blonde downy hair tickle my face. Succulent lips smoothly part as he spoke. Two hypnotizing swirling blue galaxies send me in a trance. He strokes my temples. “Is everything alright, madam?” I can’t lie. All the emotions I’ve been hiding away from this cruel world suddenly break free on this strange mans’ chest. He is the only warmth and tenderness I have felt in this world for months. Holding me close, he compassionately pats my back and shushes me gently. His warm breath on my neck makes me shudder. “My sincerest apologies, my lady.” We slowly part, his arms still wrapped around my waist. He gazes deeply and intensely into my eyes once more. “Would you like to come in, perhaps?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. Usually I’d recline, but something about the stranger seems so...alluring. Sliding his hand on my hip, he helps me inside the brown building. There is something about the way he smiles at me...  
The inside of the building is much larger than the outside. The beige walls are decorated with golden embroidery. Off-putting black desks, table and chairs lay on top of a black-stained hardwood floor. The bottom floor appears to be a front desk of some sort; with seats lining the and a large, elevated desk topped with stacks of paper in the very center. Behind the desk, a spiraling staircase leads to the second floor. A long hallway with four bedrooms guides us to a living room of sorts. The man sits on a black sofa garnished with white throw pillows. With, of course, a flat screen ahead of it. It feels more like home.  
Patting the space beside him, he beacons me beside him. I practically sink into the sofa. The man eyes me yearningly, tracing his eyes over my fragile body; keeping his space, for the most part. He reaches for a silver bell on the coffee table in front of us and rings it a few times. Rapid clinking, then a door to the corner of the room opens, revealing a small person wearing a rather skimpy maids outfit. Their hair covers their eyes. “Yes, master?” They say with a monotone voice, standing utterly still preceding the door. The man looks at the person with a controlling and manipulative gaze, like someone would look at a pet. “Bring me a platter of tea and crumpets. And while you’re at it give me a packet of... ‘sugar’.” He commands. The person rushes back through the without a moments hesitation. There are noticeable scars on his back and thighs. Turning around the man positions himself closer to me, his face just inches from mine. “What brings you to this part of the city?” He asks, smiling mischievously. I look down to the mans suit gray suit and baby blue tie. “...I’ve been looking for a place to say. I... really don’t have a place to call home...” Smoothing my hair back, he nods thoughtfully. “I constantly see homeless people around these parts. Many of them are very young, such as yourself.” Leaning on the coffee table, he dreamily glances out the windows, smirking wickedly. “Usually I take them in and...” The same door slams open. The little maid places a golden platter on the coffee table. On the platter is a tea kettle, two tea cups with packets of sugar under them, and two plates with sloppily-made crumpets. Examining the crumpets, the man glares the maid down. They start to quiver with fear. “You’ve could have done better with this.” His voice turns cold and unforgiving. “We will discuss this later.” He says with a slight growl. Lifting one of the cups, he shakes a packet of sugar. It’s contents look...black. He gives me a quick glance from the side. “Is this at least the sugar I requested?” He asks, simmering down a little. “...Yes...sir...” The maid answers meekly, looking at their shoes. “I g-got it from the...back room, as always.” A twisted smile spreads across the mans’ face “Good~” He snarls.  
Thirsty, I grasp at one of the tea cups. The man promptly snatches it out of my hand. “Oh my dear, let me take of that for you.” His composure has changed entirely, as if he is eager for something. He sprinkles the mysterious black, powdery substance in the cup before pouring in the dark brown tea. After blowing away the steam, his hands the cup back to me; the same sinister grin smeared on his face. I hold it close to my face with two hands; it’s not too hot. I drink the entire cup in one gulp. The man chuckles heartily, placing the cup back down on the platter. “Now, tell me. Where are you from?” He asks, ogling at me expectantly. “I c-come from the s-sou...sou...” My speech becomes slurred. I feel a little funny. Slipping his finger under my thighs, he plants me on his lap; running his hands over every inch on my body, as if to inspect me. Through my blurring vision I see the little maid peering at me through the door. The mans’ blue eyes somehow darken. “You can do it...” He says, lightly kissing my forehead. “Tell maste- me where you’re from.” The world around me starts to fade away into darkness. “...I...I’m fro...” The last thing I see is the maid gagging me and a bundle of rope.


	2. Part 2

Wind blows through an empty forest of lush, green trees at the French countryside; miles away from any town or city, seemingly void of any and all life. Everything is quiet; not even the chirps and tweets of birds are heard. Three modest houses lay miles apart from each other, hidden under the heavy forestation. A truck drives through the gate; breaking the peace and disturbing the silence. A few people emerge from one of homes as the truck to the side. A rather enthusiastic young man walks down from the porch and to the back of the truck. The driver steps out the vehicle, a chubby older man. “Could you at least wait a minute, Mister Julian?” The driver says with a thick accent, evidently annoyed. He walks to the back of the truck and unties a few ropes from the bumper. “It’s a relatively colossal shipment. I had a time putting them in the truck.” The truck hitch lifts open to unveil hundreds of cardboard boxes; some stained with red. Julians’ chuckle is deep and foreboding. “Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous.” Rubbing his chin, he glances at the driver. “Several fleets are expected to come in today. Is that correct?” The driver nods, scratching his forehead with his hat. “The harvest was good this week. A good bit of them are from America, so they are quality.” The others join Julian as he pulls one of the boxes out of the truck. He very delicately pulls off the tape, and opens the box. A decent specimen of a human lays inside, blindfolded, gagged, and tied with black rope. They’re still unconscious, with dark bruises across their forehead. Julian grabs their face roughly, searching for any other impurities. “Perfect.” He mumbles under his breath, grinning mischievously. “Absolutely perfect...”


	3. Part 3

“Mister June?” A voice rings as it enters a gloomy, dimly-lit room. A circle of people surround a long, worn down table. The man with silk brown hair looks up from his playing cards with an irritated expression. “Yes, mister Russel?” Placing his cards on the table, he takes a long sip of his whiskey. “Is this about our latest arrivals?” June takes a few cards from the deck. “I’m sure Vee has the training under control. I don’t particularly feel like whipping a few babes.” Russel closes the door behind him and finds a seat towards the corner of the room. “Oh no, sir! I was simply checking up on you and the others.” June scowls Russel from across the room. “You’re up to something, aren’t you?” A few patrons snicker. Russel doesn’t look too shocked, setting his hat in his lap. “No, sir. What has you so defensive?” June gasps in response, grasping his chest. “Defensive? Me? Heavens no! I’m honestly so appalled that you would even dare suggest such a thing!” A chubby lady with a pure silk dress taps June on the shoulder. “June-bug, sweetheart, don’t you think you should lighten up a little?” June turns to glare at her, then sighs. “Just play your damn cards, Eve.” Adjusting her glasses, she smiles playfully at June. “Sure thing, J.” She tosses in a few queens. “And you don’t whip babes.”   
Slamming a few aces into the pile, June rolls his eyes. “I’ve never been fond of babes myself.” He licks his fingertips as he spreads his cards in his hands. “Just as bad as real children, if not worse.” Eve drinks some of her wine. “I love the little babes. Especially the tiny widdle ones. I have a special place in my heart for them.” “Hmm, I prefer slaves myself. And maybe the occasional pet; a puppy or a cute little kitty.” June replies, fingering the buttons of his shirt. “Of course you’d like slaves, Jay.” A minute, rough-looking man says from the opposite side of the table. “You don’t wanna be bothered with taking care of the mental health of the poor thing.” A faint smile glimmers on Junes’ face. “And? Is there something wrong with that?” Eve takes a handful of chips from Junes’ stack. “Yes. A great deal wrong with that, actually.”  
Moving closer to the table, Russel reaches for a whiskey bottle. “I think there is one thing we can all agree on.” He says after chugging a quarter of the bottle. “Whether pet, slave, or babe: nymphets reign supreme.” Eve firmly snatches the bottle from Russel. “I’d have to object to that. Faunlets are clearly better.” She pours the whiskey in her now-empty glass. “There is just something so special about them, you know? They’re all so unique and innocent and wonderful, which makes corrupting them even better.” She giggles in her glass. Placing a king on the card pile, June tilts her head towards her. “Even I know that a nymphet is much better than a silly faunlet. And from personal experience, messing with their minds and bodies is much more fun.” Turning around, Eve stares June down hard.  
“Nymphet and faunlet regardless-” Says a mysterious figure in the shadows of the room. “-they’re both the same; little fae.” Russel jumps with horror, falling out of his seat. June clears his throat, slightly panicked himself. “Sorry, mister Jewell. I forgot you were even here!” He takes a wine glass from under the table and pours in some wine. “Would you like something to drink, perhaps?” The tiny silhouette chuckles mischievously. “I’m just fine, June.” The figure creeps out of the shadows, wearing a red, frilly dress. “And I don’t go by that name anymore. It’s Riley from now on.” They retort. June bows, accidentally banging his head on his glass. “My dearest apologies,...Riley.” Gazing at June with deep blue eyes, Riley tips their hat. The little thing definitely has a commanding demeanor about them, with even a grown man submitting to them. They take a seat at the edge of the table. “Back to what I was saying. Nymphets and faunlets are both little fae, and are lovable and precious in their own right.” They smooth the end of their dress. Their short, blonde hair pokes from underneath their feathered hat. “I don’t have a preference between the two.” Sitting beside them, Russel eyes the little lord nervously, and with slight lust. Eve rubs their silky smooth legs, briefly touching between their thighs. “Aren’t you a little faelet yourself, Riley?” Their face tinges red. “Maybe so~” Riley holds Eves’ hand on their leaking erection. “You can’t complain. It helps keeps the business out of the eyes of the law.” She swipe her hand away, seductively licking the precum off her fingers. “I don’t think any police-man can resist your sweet ass, Rie.” Standing up from the table, they smirk as they lift their dress over their pale, plump little rump. “And I’d prefer to keep it that way, Madam~.”


	4. Part 4

The muffled cries of several dozen humans rings throughout the underground facility. Stacked and cramped like livestock, they have no room to roam on the cold steel floor. A very displeased man pokes and prods hordes of them with a dull pitchfork. “Will these fuckers ever shut up?” He groans.  
Connected by rows of chains, each human sits on the hard ground; naked, blindfolded, handcuffed, and gagged. They can’t scream, beg, or even try to break free. Light suddenly fills the room and the uproar of howls and screams grow even louder. “Madam Julie?” The man says to the blood-soaked woman as she slams the door behind her. The red-stained boots and face-mask just adds to her charm. “Are you here to help me?” Julie sighs as she unties her mask. “Someone has to help you with all this stock.” The man looks relived for a second, then suspiciously narrows his eyes at her. “Wait, do you want to harvest most of them for their organs?” She winks at him as she pulls rubber gloves over her hands. “Gotta make a side profit some how.” Shaking his head, he undoes the first row of chains.   
She draws a long table from the wall. “Come on. Give me the first one.” She says as she taps the metal table. Grunting, he flings a human to Julie. Julie harshly pushes the struggling human on the cold, hard table. She pulls, stretches, and picks every inch of their skin. Her hands are ice cold against the poor persons’ skin. “Nice, petite, healthy. Good so far.” Julie praises.  
Reaching under the table, she takes something out of a latex bag. She lifts one of the humans’ legs to expose their rather humble penis and pink, virgin entrance. “Let’s see how their insides are.” With a hard jerk she penetrates the poor persons’ anus with an enormous white dildo. It does have some give, but its’ sheer length and mass is enough to make them scream. After several seconds of screaming, Julie removes the massive prosthetic from the humans ass. Its shape molded to the persons insides. “Tight enough to reach the core. I like!” She says as she stretches up above her to an upper cabinet. “That’s something even I’d screw.” She chuckles as she snaps a green cuff around the persons arm and pushes them aside.  
“Another one, darling.” Julie beckons the man, puckering her lips, Rolling his eyes, he throws another stock at her. This one is obviously a bad crop. Damaged severely in the shipping process, broken bones, deep, infected cuts, possibly on the verge of dying. Shaking her head, Julie tsks. “We need better packaging.” She snaps a red one on them this time. “Yes, and lets make the insides of the boxes out of fresh silk so they don’t get little boo-boos.” He retorts, laughing. Julie turns back to him, glaring. Her dark brown eyes are enough to crush any mans’ spirit. He looks around awkwardly in response, then shrugs. “Only kidding, madam.” Julie sucks her teeth, still scowling at him. “That’s what I thought. Now, next.” Two down, a few dozen to go.


	5. Part 5

A case of surgical knifes perch on a sterile white table above a hospital bed. An older man cloaked in a white robe sharpens a knife near a young boy dressed in a white smock. “Doctor Bacurra?” The boy says, getting his attention. “When will the patients come?” His voice rings like a bell; light and soft. “They are expected to come at any moment, Mister Pumice” Bacurra says, laying a plastic white sheet on the bed, which soon will be soaked in the blood of the innocent. Various dismembered animal ears and tails and paws fill a cooler under the operating table. “Many are expected to come. I’ll be in need of your help. No screwing around, understood?” He glowers at his young assistant though his thick glasses. The bubbly young mans face glows with determination. He nods in response with a cocky grin. “Understood, sir!” Two large doors at the front of the room opens and a few more assistants push a table with three large white bags into the room. “Here is your first shipment of the day, Doctor Bacurra.” One of the assistants says. The doctor nods before running his fingertips on one of the bags. Something insides writhes and grunts. Cutting open one of the bag haphazardly with a butcher knife, he squeezes and tugs at the poor human inside. Young Mister Pumice pushes the cart to the doctor with a smirk. The doctor eagerly hovers over the unconscious and bound patient with a surgical knife and scissors, preparing to craft his next little masterpiece. “What will this one be, Doctor?” Says the young apprentice. “A babe? A pet?” The doctor licks his lips; almost lustfully. He cuts off the white rope around the arms and ankles and spread their legs to see their vagina. “Boy, lets turn this heifer into a little fae.” The smile stretches across the young boys face. Holding a black pen, he draws lines all across the humans face and body and roughly sticks in IVs in preparation for surgery. Popping on his gloves and mask, he begins will a small incision in the face...


	6. Part 6

Slowly opening their eyes, they see a dim blue light over their head. They try to reach for it, but the dull, sore pain across their body is enough to drive them to tears. They look like a plastic doll; with stitches all across the length of their body. A thin, soft mattress with a small pillow cushions their body. Something about their body feels very...odd. They’re missing bit and pieces; things feel like that have gotten much smaller. The poor patient slowly wiggles their soft little fingers and toes. Soft...why are they so soft? Out of the darkness comes a large gray figure. They can’t focus their eyes, their vision is so blurry. The gray blob carefully wraps them in a soft blanket. Their hearing clears out, and they can hear nothing but a choir of crying from all around the room. Closing their eyes, they begin to cry softly, tears stinging their scars.


	7. Part 7

In a dark, dreary room, a doctor types frantically on their computer. The door slamming open disturbs them. “Doctor Pione?” The intern says, “We have another stock ready for you if you wanna get started.” Standing up from their chair, the doctor turns the face the intern with a crooked smile. “Well bring them in, why don’t you?” They say with minimal excitement their voice. Turning on the lights in the room reveals row and rows of what appears to be torture machines. The intern pushes in a cart full of babes with pastel gags and pink bondage rope; pink ropes for babes, blue ropes for pets. Grabbing the babes by their hogties, the assistants place each babe under a machine. They resemble MRI machines, but much smaller. The doctor closes each machine with the touch of a button; trapping them inside. On the inside, a soothing voice talks to the babies as a screen plays videos of bottles, nappies, and pacifiers. The soft voice talks on about how wonderful it is to have no responsibilities, and to have someone care for you, Slowly, all the babes fall into a trance. As expected, their whole demeanor changes. Babes and fae suck on their lips to sooth themselves. Pets like puppies, kitties, and kits curl up with their tails for comfort. Soon, their brainwashing will be complete and they will be ready to be good little babes and pets.


	8. Part 8

“Sir? Are these all done?” The man says, gesturing to giant tub. “Hmm, that one has been going for almost a full day. Think it would be okay to take them out.” Bacurra says. Punching in a pass code, the lid to the metal tub opens. He reaches into the blue darkness of the water and brings out an unconscious person who looks a lot like a toddler, but something seems... off? They have scars all over their body like the stitching of a teddy bear. Despite all this, they look like a perfect little doll, with a soft squishy body with chubby cheeks, a small puffy vagina, and not a hair to be found, not even on their head. Soaking them in a strange blue liquid helps with healing and binding the new human doll together. “Perfect!” Exclaims the doctor. “What a gorgeous little masterpiece.” He says, rubbing and squishing one of their cheeks. Taking the little babe, the assistant places them in a silken crib with a little stuffed bunny. Another assistant spreads their legs and lifts their little tush, sliding a diaper underneath. They push the crib into the main babe room, with several other crying babes and sucklings in their cribs. They still sleep soundly, regardless of all the noise. “Can you get another?” Asks the doctor. Fulfilling the doctors command an assistant reaches into the tub and pulls out another babe. A perfect little boy, with rosy, ebony skin, a little pecker, and tufts of hair on their head. There is just one thing wrong. “Mister Pumice? Castrater.” Bacurra commands. The young boy hands the doctor something that looks like a pair of scissors. “Why are you cuttin’ off their balls, sir?” The boy asks. “You see, they fought me a lot during the loading, and it might be because of the extra testosterone in their system.” He explains while snipping off the poor babes testicles and dropping them in a bag. “His owners will thank me later.” He chuckles, stitching up the poor little boys taint. The sleeping babe doesn’t react at all. A couple of assistants slip them on a little diaper and push them to a babe room, just like the others. Another one, please.” Bacurra requests. This one is a pet; a little fair kitten with a tail and little ears with bits of blonde hair. They have a little, barbed ween between their legs. “Are we castrating this one, sir?” The boy asked, pushing the bloody scissors to him. “Hmm, nah.” The doctor says. “This one was pretty docile. I’ll let them slide.” The doctor rubs both of their soft legs and rubs their little paws.


	9. Part 9

One by one babes and pets are lined with chains and posture collars and are lead through a dark hallway to a large saturated, yet horrifying room. Something about this place feels very uneasy. Suddenly, the sound of heels clacking from outside the room draws near. They all shiver with each, menacing step. Finally the door swings open and out comes a woman decked in latex with a whip in her hand. She puckers her lips, then smirks as she steps closer and closer to the quivering mass of naked bodies. “This should be a piece of cake...” She says to herself. “Babes, front and center.” Her voice is dark and intimidating. Without a moments hesitation, they all fearfully comply. She smiles a crooked smile from ear to ear. “Perfect~”   
“I will be your wonderful and marvelous trainer for today, Miss Vee.” All of the babes focus intensely at her, shivering from fear. Twirling her whip around her fingers she commands the babes to “Sit pretty.” In unison the babes plop on their squishy buns and sit cross-legged. The pets sit on their knees and beg. She walks around, observing and judging. “Perfect.” She chuckles. “Now, babies; belly time. Pets; all fours.” Again most obey her command and flop to their bellies. Most. A little kitten in the back is a little hesitant to crawl like a cat. Reaching in front of them, she roughly grabs the kitten by the collar. “Did you not hear me? I said ‘on all fours’, did I not?” The kitten swallows and chokes; sweating bullets. “Vee...I don’t wanna...” They mumble under their breath. What kind of pet would challenge Mistress Vee? She tightens her grip on their collar. “You best listen to me or I’ll have your ass skinned by Julie, do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes...Vee...”  
“Who gave you permission to speak?”  
“...”  
The little kitten hushes up and lays on all fours, their tail twitching at the very tip.   
Mistress Vee circles around the hordes of babes and fae while twirling around her whip. “You are all little babies. And you know what babies do right?” Digging around behind her, she brings out a giant red lollipop. She sets the wrapped lollipop on the floor a few yards away from the babes. “Crawl. So crawl, you little shits.” And it’s a race. The babes and fae muster up their low energy in order to rush over to claim the delicious lollipop for themselves. The babe in front slips on her tummy as she slides on the floor towards her target. Just as she is about to claim her prize, Mistress Vee snatches it away. “Good job!” She says with a cocky grin. She pets the angry baby on the head to calm her down.  
“And my little pets, don’t think I have forgotten about you.” She says with a sinister smirk. She pulls something else out behind her: a handful of soft, meaty treats. She slowly walks towards the group of pets, her high heels clacking with every single step. She holds it close to the pets, allowing them to sniff at their treat. Bending over, she walks backwards as she hold the treats close to the pets. Crawling on all fours they follow her, sniffing at the treats. With all the pets at her feet, she takes one treat out of her other hand. Holing it above her head, she throws it on the other side of the stadium. Pets rush to the yummy treat, nipping scratching and running over one another. Truly survival of the fittest. The lucky kitty, all beaten, scratched, and bruised, claims their small prize and comes out victorious. Vee sighs to herself, satisfied. Yet another successful day of training.


	10. Part 10

It’s auction day and all of the little ones are being prepped for show. Babes and pets are given baby bubble baths en masse, scrubbed til their skin is bright red, rubbed down with baby lotion, put in the cutest little outfits money can buy, and last, but not least, their collars. Babies are given little collars with bows, pets are given collars with bells. After they are all set they are gathered in the auction room; a large room with a large kiddie rug with chairs around the perimeter for the buyers. A very small faunlet with ebony skin and beautiful curly hair lays on the floor with a plush toy. A fair-skinned little blonde kitten plays with the babes buttons on their overalls. There a people of all shapes, sizes, colors, and creeds; all wearing expensive and glamorous outfits. The room's buzzing chatter quiets when two women enter the large room and take a seat in the ring of chairs. One of the women has cheekbones sharper than knives and maroon lipstick that stands out in contrast to her grey skirt. The other woman wears a sundress with a floral design and has a thin, youthful face. Their eyes are scanning the room and all the little ones. They are willing to pay a lot, but they want their money's worth. The little duet catches their attention; playing and grooming one another. The little kitten kneeds the chest of the little faun, stimulating their sensitive nipples. The faunlet squeaks and giggles with pleasure. They might be in a strange place with lots of peering eyes, but at least they have each other to cling to. This pair might be what they call a set of twins. Little ones this close can't be separated. The woman in the sundress is Rosa, and she takes her partner by the arm and gets closer to the twins, taking a seat on the floor beside them. The kitten approaches curiously, sniffing around the two strange ladies. The babe curiously squeezes the other woman, Beatrice. Rosa holds her hand out for the kitten to sniff. Softly and in a saccharine voice, she coos at the little twins. "Hi there, little ones." The kitten licks and rubs his face against her palm. The little babe gestures at Beatrice, lifting his arms up. It looks like they want to be picked up. She lifts the babe and holds them in her arms, smiling. She smells like perfume and books. Vee, who is acting as one of the workers in the auction room, walks towards the couple. Instead of being clad in latex, she wears skinny jeans and a graphic t-shirt."Hello there~"She says in a surprisingly soft voice."Have you found what you're looking for?"  
"I believe we have!" Rosa replies, petting the kitten on the head. "What a lovely set of twins you found!" She smiles. The two whimper in fear at the sight of Mistress Vee."Are you sure you don't wanna do any checking under the hood?"  
Rosa blushes, but the Beatrice nods and gently places her palm over the babe's groin. The little babe squeaks and jolts as she squeezes the crotch of their diaper. Vee starts to unbutton their shirt and pants so the lady can take a closer look at the goods. Rosa only watches as the two are exposed, but her partner has a more hands-on approach...  
The lady touches and fingers the little babes virgin pussy with rough hands. She pinches and rubs the little kitty cock with her other hand. They both squirm at her touch. She continues, curving her fingers to the babes g-spot and to the kitties prostate. Grinning, she knowingly teases them, then suddenly stops. They both whimper in protest. Vee chuckles.  
"Like what you see?" They both nod, captivated. "Alrighty then!" She takes out a clipboard."These two are high quality, so the both of them will cost you about 18 grand, is that okay?" They expected as much. "Yes, that's fine." Why they would buy two humans for the price of a small car is beyond reasoning. "Okay! Sign here, here, here, and here!" She points to various spots on the contract. They sign in blue pen, Rosa becoming visibly excited. Vee smirks, writing her name in black pin. “Are you sure you want to do this.” She says, looking up towards the couple. “If so, why?”   
“Well, we can’t exactly have children of our own, so why not buy them?” Beatrice laughs. Vee snickers in response. “A whole lot more fun than real children.” She gives the couple two bundles of paper. One is about “Protecting your valued babe or pet”. The other is about “Training your little one”.   
“I hope you have a good time with these two.” She says, patting both of their little heads. “Oh we will~” Beatrice responds. Vee helps the two put their little ones in a giant carrying bag and escorts them out of the room, to the elevators, and back up ground.


	11. Part 11

As the day drags on more and more babes and pets are brought and send off to their new homes. The auction room is gradually emptied, one babe and pet at a time. The sun hides behind the tall forest trees as the night slowly devours the day. A few babes and pets curl up on the rug and slip away into sleep. One pet in particular, a little fox, curls their tail around their frail little body, ears twitching. In the empty room, two people walk in, a geeky little man, and a big burly woman.  
“Sorry for being so late, madam.” The man says, tucking in his tie and bowing slightly towards Julie. “Heh, it’s fine, Serge.” Julie responds. Instead of being soaked with the blood of the innocent, she wears a nice little sundress with little frills. Her droopy blue eyes glimmer under her long red locks. She smiles a crooked smile and directs the couple to their pre-ordered pet, a little fox. The burly woman immediately picks up her little pet and squeezes them tightly; cushioning them on top of her breasts. The little fox awakens slowly; their yellow eyes gradually opening. They yip quietly as they wipe their yellow eyes.”They are...perfect.” Says the burly woman; looking at their pet with glimmering eyes, running her fingers through his short, crimson hair. Julie snickers. When does she not sound creepy? “I knew you would like them, Sybille.” She says, tugging at the foxes long tail. The poor little fox whimpers at Julies touch and clings on to Sybille for dear life. Serge laughs at his kit. “You must have trained them really good, huh?” Julie smirks. “What can I say? I take pride in my line of work.” She replies, tucking in her dress. She takes a clipboard from a table. “Will this be all? Or do you want more?” Julie asks, tapping the pen on the table. The couple glances at one another. “I think this will be more than enough for us.” Says Serge, taking the fox from Sybille and petting their head gently. They are a stunning specimen, with medium, caramel skin and red hair. Their ears hide behind their long hair; their long tail tickles Serges’ legs. “Come on, little buddy.” Serge whispers gently in their ear. “Lets take you home.”


	12. Part 12

The little duet holds each other closely throughout the car ride to their new home. The sun reaches midday as they finally make it home. Giggling with glee, Rosa helps her new little ones out of their car seats. The little faunlet happily complies, but that’s not so with the little kitten. He fights and kicks and hides under the seats, yowling loudly. Rosa takes out a little treat, a little bit of chocolate, and offers it to the naughty kitty in an attempt to lure him out. “Here, kitty kitty. Don’t you want a little treat sweetheart?” He comes out to sniff her hand. “Should I belt him?” Beatrice asks, narrowing her eyes at the poor little kitty. “NO!!!” Yells Rosa, picking of the kitty and holding him close to her chest. “They are innocent little ones. We shouldn’t hit them quite yet!” Beatrice smirks and shrugs as she lifts the little babe and carries them inside their house; an extravagant three story mansion.  
The inside of the house shines with gold and white marble. The furniture is glistening and pristine. The little faun looks around, astonished; the kitty falls asleep in Rosas’ cleavage. Beatrice sets the faun on the ground, and they walk with a very distinct waddle. Setting the sleepy kitty on the couch, Rosa squishes their smelly diaper. “Oh? Did somebody make a widdle stinky?” Rosa giggles, lifting up the little babe and carrying them off to their upstairs nursery. The stairs are lined with a velvet rug. The entrance to the nursery is decorated with lovely pictures of baby bottles and toys. Rosa opens the door, and places the little stinker on the changing table. There are two cribs in the room, each with fluffy pillows and expensive blankets. The dresser is full of little baby outfits their mommies can torture them with.   
Unbuttoning their onesie, Rosa releases four hours worth of stink. Plugging her nose, she carefully pulls the diaper from under their little tush and places it in the diaper pail underneath. After wiping their tush with fresh cotton wipes, she delicately lifts up the little bum and places a thick, fresh diaper underneath, powdering their bum with organic baby powder. Setting a disposable insert inside their diaper, she tapes the two sides of the diaper and lifts up her stinky little babe. “You’re all nice and clean, Elliott!” She smiles to herself. “Yes, Elliott. I like that.” Beatrice replies with a gentle smile, peeping in on the two. Rosa smiles warmly. “What are we gonna name our little kitten, then?” Beatrice curls her hair as she thinks. “Barthelemy?”   
“Yes!” Rosa says gleefully. “Lemmy for short.” Beatrice smiles and nods and, stepping into the foyer, picks up the sleepy kitty and sets them in their little crib. Rosa sits in the rocking chair beside the changing table and hums to her little one in her arms. Pulling down the top of her dress, she unbuttons her bra; releasing her plump breasts. Little Elliott ogles for a little while. “Do you want some milk, sweet pea?” Elliott eagerly shakes their head. Holding them close, she gently lifts them up to her breast and places her nipple in the hungry babes mouth. The milks tastes like sweet cream; filling the little tots mouth. They are filled with warmth with each suckle. Falling fast asleep, they play with Rosas’ earlobes at their eyes slowly shut.


	13. Part 13

As they finally reach their cozy little house, the little fox is dead asleep, curled up in a little ball in the backseat of a Bugatti. Serge lazily steps out of car and, reaching in the back seat, carries out his little kit and help his wife out the car. “Today was a long day for all of us.” He says, yawning. As soon as Sybille enters the house, she unbuttons her flannel shirt and undoes her bra. “Give me my widdle kit.” She says, smiling cheerfully. “They must be thirsty.”Serge sets the kit in her lap and helps them have a perfect latch on her nipple. Still sleeping, they instinctively begin to suckle. The warm milk fills the little kits tummy. “When are we bringing the other ones home?”Serge asks, unbuttoning his binder and releasing his rather large breasts. “He needs to meet his siblings.” Sybille thinks for a short while, petting the kits head and running her fingers along their hair. The giant, fluffy couch appears to be eating them both alive. “We can get the others tomorrow, Sergy.” She says with a giggle. “Until then, they are the only little babe in this house, so I’ll let them cherish it.”Serge helps the two upstairs to the kits own little room, with a huge toddler bed, a dresser full of little clothes, and many, many toys. Serge opens the top drawer on the dresser and pulls out an adorable pink onesie for the little kit. Sybille pulls a pair of training pants over their bum and helps Serge put the onesie on the tired tot. Their eyes slowly blink open as they look around in their room. There is a space wallpaper with little glow-in-the-dark stars and planets. Looking up at their new masters, they give out a quiet “Yiiip?” Serge giggles at the cute little fox. “Welcome home, Barnaby.” He says, patting the cutie on the head. He nuzzles his palm in response, accepting his brand new home.


	14. Part 14

Doctor Baccura hovers over the unconscious body of a poor pet, a new experiment. Slicing open his legs, he painstakingly removes the bones and sets them on a table nearby. Opening up the two gaping, bloody wounds, he carefully inserts altered dog hind leg bones into their legs. Cautiously connecting the new bones to the pelvis, he seals and stitches up the surgical cuts, wiping the blood off of his gloves and instruments. Yet another stock finished: a little puppy, complete with doggy hind legs, a wagging tail, and twitching ears.   
The doctor sets the poor, mutated thing aside in their box as another doctor steps in: Doctor Pione. “Can I be of any assistance, Mx?” He says in a surprisingly soft voice. “Well, I could use a listening ear...” They say, removing their coat. Doctor Baccura inches closer, looking deep within their eyes. His eyes are two swirling pools of brown. “I’m all ears, sweetheart.” Pione skittishly backs away from the doctor. “Sweetheart?” They raise an eyebrow. “Doctor, I don’t know you like that.” They both burst out laughing. Baccura wipes tears from his eyes. “We have been working together for almost a year, Mx.” His smile is kooky and strange, just like him. “I’d think we know each other pretty well, wouldn’t you think?” Pione chuckles, shaking their head. “We aren’t that alike, you and me.” Pione says with a sly smirk. “I’m quiet, you like to chat. I’m young, you... have a few years up your sleeve.” Bacurra snickers and looks at the other doctor knowingly. “That shouldn’t matter.” He takes a sip of something that totally isn’t blood. “And besides, we’re more similar than you think.” Pione rolls their eyes and shakes their head. “We are just alike as the three masters.” Bacurra chokes on his drink. “Oh come on now! It’s not that bad!” Pione snickers, then bursts out laughing. “At least you know how bad they are.” They say, playing with a few of the instruments on the doctors table. Baccura calmly takes them from them. “I know. Heh, they make me look good.” Pione smiles. “At least you know how bad you are.”  
“I have to say, my favorite of the three masters is Julie. She is sly, cunning, intimidating, and all around pretty stellar, if you ask me.” The doctor says, sipping his red glass. “Of course you’d like her...” Pione dismisses. “She is a wicked and twisted cunt who took the lives of thousands just for money.” The doctor scoffs. “Then what are you doing, then? Helping them sell little humans to the rich and wicked?” Pione is silent for a moment. “...well that is true, but-”  
“But what?” Bacurra retorts. “We are all doing this for the same reason: to make money.” Bacurra looks them deeply in the eyes menacingly. “We all make healthy paychecks. That's is what all of us are here for.” Pione sighs and sulks, rubbing the top of a stock box. IVs run throughout all of the boxes, keeping the stock inside healthy and unconscious. “When I was a kid, I wanted to be a doctor, not a hypnotist.” They say with droopy eyes. “From what Vee told me, the three are living out their childhood dreams: as murderers.”They say, scratching their chin. “The trio would repeatedly got in trouble for abusing and maiming other students as children.” Bacurra scoffs, shaking his head. “Got to pity their poor mother, after what they did to her. Their first murder out of many; a little girl and two little boys working together to kill their own mother.” Pione is silent for a moment, scratching their short blonde hair. After sighing, they finally reply with, “...three boys. You know Julie is...” For a moment, Bacurra looks at them with utter confusion, then it hits him. “Oh...”He replies, looking down at the ground. “I er...forgot she was for a minute.” Pione laughs, sitting up from their seat. “I gotta go. I have work to attend to.” They say, stretching out their lanky arms. They have a very slim and sleek body; being swallowed by their lab coat. “I’ll see you around old man, alright?” Bacurra stands up and lifts one of the few bloody boxes to the side of his operating table. “See you around, kiddo.”


	15. Part 15

Disembodied fetuses hang from the ceiling above large incubators in a small, dank room. It reeks of ammonia and semen. A doctor with a face mask cautiously walks into the room, examining all of the stock. The fetuses that hang from the ceiling blink and wince from the unbearable pain on their raw skin. Bacurra pokes them with a sharp surgical stick to examine their vitals. The mask covers his wicked smirk. “Perfect~” He hisses. “Absolutely perfect...” A vaguely disgusted assistant wearing a gas mask brushes the lanugo on their skin as they cry silently. Truly this is the worst fate of the stock. “Their prices will be TRIPLE than that of a regular little babe!” Bacurra exclaims excitedly. The fetuses in the incubators look hazy through the green fluid, but their little underdeveloped fingers can be seen as they helplessly scratching the inside of their container. Soon this room will be filled with excited new patrons looking to get impregnated. Until then the fetuses wait, still growing and developing in their own personal hells.

♦ 

The dark dank room is now bright and boisterous with new and happy baby shoppers looking inside the incubators. The fetuses are calm and sleeping in the incubators, which are now clear. There are about two to three babes per incubator, squished together inside. The patrons are amazed at this spectacular act of science. Out of the crowd a young woman peers inside an incubator with two little babes inside; a set of twins. They both float in the transparent liquid substance, fast asleep. Both have light, cream skin; despite being tinted red. The lady is simply captivated by their beauty; two little fae. Smiling, she looks back at Mister Julian, the overseer. Excited, she clamps her hands together. “C-can I buy those two, sir?” She says, pointing at one of the many incubators. Lifting his trilby, Julian smirks wickedly. “Why sure, love!” The tall man leans down to the woman. “If you have proper coin, of course. I’m not gonna give you a discount, Jesse.” Jesse raises an eyebrow as she scoffs. “Of course not Julian. I do know you...” Julian chuckles a little bit, scratching his chin. “Right. Now, about the babies.” He says, walking Jesse to the labeled incubator. “You want these two, correct?” Jesse smiles. “Yes! I want these two beauties right here.” Julian sighs and shakes his head, bringing out his clipboard. “The cost for the babes and the procedure will cost about thirty grand. Is this okay?” Julian says with a somewhat strict voice and demeanor, showing his actual self for a brief moment. “That will be just fine, Julian.” Jesse confirms. “I’d...um…like to start with the procedure as quick as I can.” She says, playing with the ends of her summer dress. Julian nods. “Follow me.”  
Behind the sheet separating the two adjacent rooms, Bacurra already has his instruments ready for the unbirthing procedure. “Hello there madame!” Bacurra waves with a very sharp knife in his hand, trying to look like a somewhat decent human being “Are you ready to start the operation?” “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Jesse responds with a shrug. “Pumice!” Bacurra barks at his lazy apprentice. “Get this nice lady ready.” Pumice almost falls over as he lunges at the poor lady to help her take her clothes off and put the surgical gown on her. He helps lift her on the operating table, spreading her legs with red cheeks. Bacurra hastily sedates the woman and numbs the lower half of her body. Jesse flinches at the needles and IVs as the doctor roughly shoves them into her frail arm, but soon the medicine takes affect; making her woozy and sleepy. As soon as Jesse is prepped for surgery and the fetuses are prepared, the doctor begins the operation. He roughly spreads Jesses vagina with a set of clamps and tweezers. The fetuses on the operating table begin to awaken, one trying to crawl away and cry. The doctor pays that no mind as he grabs it by its poor head and pushes it inside Jesses vagina. The other little one also puts up a bit of a fight as it is carried away. While inserting, they pull and scratch away at the vaginal opening before being jammed inside the dark, wet hole.


	16. Part 16

The little duo have been making themselves comfortable with their new home. Sleeping, they lie curled up together in the same crib; an elegant white wool blanket thrown over the two. The light of the rising sun slowly creeps into the nursery. An excited Rosa opens the door, looking over the little ones crib. “Babies~” She coos, shaking a rattle over their heads. “It’s time to wake up~” The groggy little babe wipes their eyes and firmly attaches themselves to their mommy. They are a very clingy babe. The little kitty stretches out from their ball and sighs, opening his eyes. Opening the drawers, Rosa sets aside a few different outfits; getting them ready for a play-date later on in the day. “No, this one is too frilly. This one would be too tight. This one is too flashy, they might make a mess...” She mumbles to herself. Finally, she decides on dressing her little kitty in a sailor outfit, and her little babe in a little schoolboy outfit. She lays the clothes down right before double-diapering them both. “Better safe than sorry.” She says as she clips the diaper pins at their hips. Little Elliott doesn’t put up much of a fight; sucking their thumb. Little Bartholemy, however… Rosa can barely put his shirt on as the little kitten wiggles and squirms. “Come on now. You don’t wanna get spanked, do you mister?” Little Bartholemy pays no mind to her threat and bites at his sailor shirt. Pulling down his diaper, Rosa swats hard at his poor little tush with her hand, leaving a bright red mark on both cheeks. Elliot flinches with fear. Bartholemy snivels and wipes away his tears as Rosa slips on his shirt and bloomers.   
It doesn’t take long for the other guests to come. The house is full of laughter and joy and babes. Lots and lots of babes. The little duo have several little playmates to mess around with. The caregivers sit at a table in the kitchen drinking wine as they leave their little ones to their own devices in the large playroom.   
Sitting down at the kitchen table, Beatrice pours herself a large glass of red wine and takes a long sip. A handsome man sitting beside her chuckles and pokes her arm. “So, how is ownership treating the two of ya?” Rosa sighs heavily as she rubs the rim of her wine glass with her finger. Beatrice glares at the man with piercing eyes. “Well...” Rosa says with a tired, groggy voice. “I have never been so in love, and so tired.” The entire table uproars with laughter. “Amen, girlie.” A women across of the table replies, clinking their glasses together. “Little runts are hard to take care of, but it is worth it.” Another women at the table says, taking a sip of red wine from her glass. “They’d have to be, with all the money we have to pay for them.” The handsome man says. “Damn right, Jay.” An older lady retorts.  
A well-dressed brunette puppy rolls around on the floor chewing up a plastic car. Little Elliott sits close, molding obscene things out of play-doh. The puppy becomes curious about the little fae, sniffing around them. Elliott cautiously pets the fancy puppy on his head, much to his pleasure. Something rises between the puppies legs, and it’s not his tail. Elliot grasps at the mysterious lump under the puppy's clothes, causing the pup to kick his leg with delight. With lust in his eyes, the puppy unbuttons his pants and pulls down his pull-ups before practically ripping off the poor faes pants and diapers. The puppy angles his little ween towards the faes virgin pussy and roughly shoves it in. Poor Elliot can only scream and whine as they are pinned down against the play table and fucked ravenously. Each thrust is a serge of pleasure and pain. The puppy chomps on Elliott's ear and mounts with the poor faun so harshly that the table shakes with his force. It doesn’t take too long for the adults to be alerted to all the yelling and crying. Rosa and Beatrice rush to the door to save their poor babe. “ELLIOTT!!!” Beatrice yells, forcefully removing the two from each other. The puppies master holds the puppy by the scruff of his neck, his little peen dripping with cum. “Oh you’re in for it now, boy...” His master snarls in his face as he whimpers. Beatrice roughly rubs the sore slit between her babes legs. “I’d hate to do this, little guy, but someone is in for a little punishment~” Rosa says with a slight smile.  
Soon all the hustle and bustle of all the babes, pets and their owners dies down after they leave. The handmaids are left to clean up the mess in the playroom; slime, crumbs, discarded toys, and several puddles of cum.  
Poor Elliott sits naked at the foot of Rosa and Beatrices four poster bed. A long leash tethered at he head of the bed keeps them in place. The light on the room are slightly dim, making their surroundings look eerie. A paddle, cane, and strap on harness is placed on either side of them. In the shadows of the master bedroom, Rosa and Beatrice appear from the door. Both naked and oily, they slowly strut to their shivering a whimpering prey.  
Rosa kneels next to Elliot, giving them an affectionate pat on the head. She smells like roses and her hand is warm. "Hi sweet pea~" Beatrice ignores Elliot to play around with her cane, making certain that it's up to her standards.  
Her warm hand touching their face makes the poor thing whimper and cry. They tug at the collar and leash around their neck, seemingly begging for mercy and freedom.  
Rosa frowns. "Oh dear, you're a cranky one, aren't you?" She rubs their back softly. "I know it's scary, darling, but there's nothing to fear. Beatrice and I are going to protect you! Sometimes protecting you means we have to show you right from wrong, but once we're all done you're going to get a treat~" Beatrice rolls her eyes.  
Elliotts eyes widen. A treat? What kind of treat? They look happy and giddy for just a second. Their eyes follow Beatrices hands as she reaches for her instruments of torture.  
Beatrice swishes the cane around. Rosa helps Elliot over the bed, exposing their poor tushy. "Thank you, Rosa." Rosa holds Elliot down by their arms as Beatrice lines up the cane with their ass. "I do hope this will teach you to behave, Elliot." They burst into tears, wiggling and struggling with all their might. No matter how hard they try they can not loosen Rosas grip on their wrists. They hide their soaking wet face in the sheets.  
The sheets are soft and they smell fresh. Beatrice rubs the cane on Elliot's ass. "Oh please, I haven't even done anything yet." Beatrice gives Elliot a quick smack. "If you don't stop being such a crybaby I'll give you something to cry about."  
They jump from the smack as they turn around to look at their mumma with wet eyes and a little pout. Rosa gives them a sympathetic smile. Beatrice doesn't even look up. The smacks don't stop now. The cane makes their plump bum jiggles and bounces with every thwack. They pour out a river of tears and snot between Rosas legs. They wiggle and kick out their little legs behind them. Beatrice stops, but only to secure their legs down with some rope, then she continues. Rosa shushes Elliot gently and softly. Rosa pats Elliott on the head to comfort them.   
Their soft, ebony skin on their tush is quickly reddened from all the smacks from the cane, leaving little lines accross their bum. Beatrice slows down the pace of the smacks, but they are consistently hard. The pauses in between become longer and longer.  
Elliott feels some relief from the longer pauses, but the smacks just keep coming and coming, Their ass is heavily tinted red. Finally Beatrice lowers the cane and walks back towards the head of the bed. She isn't done yet, however...   
She takes a paddle from the pillow. Uh oh. The paddle is big with lots of big holes drilled into it. It's sure to pack a punch. Elliot wiggles again; kicking their bound feet and wiggling under Rosas' grip. Rosa tuts. "C'mon, Elliot, just think of the punishment you'll get if you manage to get away. We'll surely catch you again and you'll get twice as many spankings! You better stay put... unless you like having your tushy spanked~" Beatrice walks back around. Rosa caresses poor Elliott's head as Beatrice positions herself behind them. Their tushy is already stinging with pain already. Elliott clenches their buns together, preparing for the worst. Beatrice delivers swat after hefty swat, leaving Elliot's backside bruised and red. The sound of the punishment echoes around the three. Their booty wiggles and jiggles with each smack. They snort and cry heavily between Rosas legs; dripping snot and tears on her thick thighs. Finally Beatrice lays off, allowing Elliot to breathe. Rosa showers Elliot in praise for doing so well, but Beatrice sneers and scoffs at each compliment Rosa gives. Beatrice is busying herself with lube and her massive strap-on. Beatrice's strap-on is jet black while Rosa's is hot pink, but they're probably of the same brand and definitely the same size. Rosa parts her legs for Elliot, the strap-on covered in something gooey and fruit-scented. "Here's that treat I promised you~ Eat up, make sure you get it all sweetie~"   
Beatrice's heels come clacking back around behind Elliot. Rosa slowly sticks her fingers in Elliotts mouth, easing them to her bright pink strap on. Elliott cautiously licks the dildo slowly, from the base to the very tip the sticky stuff on it tastes just like fruit. Beatrice teases Elliot's hole a bit, first with her fingers, then with her strap-on. She's being remarkably nice to Elliot, gently pushing in the tip. Rosa pets Elliot's head affectionately. Even after their long, painful spanking, Elliotts' little baby pussy is surprisingly wet and dripping with cum. Beatrice rubbing against their vagina and clit makes the little baby squeak with pleasure. Rosa giggles. "See, honey? You sat through your punishment and got a reward! We're so proud of you~" Rosa pushes her hot pink dildo against Elliot's lips. Beatrice pushes just a little deeper once Elliot has relaxed around the tip. The ridges at the very tip on Beatrices dildo rubs against Elliotts tight entrance. The head of Rosas dildo passes their lips as they suck and swirl their tongue around the very tip. Both ladies push their dildos deeper and deeper, harder and harder, until little Elliot is full of cock and on the brink of orgasm. The sensation of their punished bottom mixed with the feeling of being stuffed is enough to drag out the most embarrassing noises from Elliot. Spit and drool leaks around the edges of their mouth as they take their mommas cock deep in their throat. They choke and gag between moans and groans. Cum and lube oozes from their sore little cunt while Beatrice pushes her dildo in deeper and harder in their soaking wet hole. They jolt and twitch with pleasure whist being spitroasted. Beatrice gives Elliot's ass a quick slap with her hand as she pounds into them, making sure to hit where the bruises are darkest. The sting feels good when paired with the pleasure of a stuffed cunt. Rosa giggles at the expression Elliot is making. If Elliot thought that being fucked by the puppy was bad, this has got to be worse. Or better? Beatrices' hips smack against their sore little tush. Rosa thrusts her dildo deep down Elliotts throat. Tears run from their cheeks. Rosa wipes the tears away, pulls out momentarily, and kisses Elliot's cheek, leaving a little lipstick mark there. As she ducks down to do this, Elliot is given a wonderful view of her tits. Beatrice does not let up. Determined to see this punishment through, she thrusts as hard and fast as she possibly can, stretching Elliot's little hole around the massive dildo. Rosa's tenderness is the foil to Beatrice's unwavering discipline. Elliot is a bit baffled from the mixed messages. Rosas dildo is covered in drippy spit and drool. They whine, squeal, and beg for mercy as Beatrice ruthlessly fucks their sore little cunt. They rub their tears and drool on Rosas legs. Mercy is not granted on little Elliot. Beatrice continues to torture Elliot's cunt, even going so far as to poke a finger into their sore bum.   
Rosa, however, does take some pity on Elliot. She slows her pace a bit. It would be a shame if Elliot were injured, she thinks. The ridges, bumps, and humps on Beatrices dildo hits all the perfect spots in Elliotts poor pussy. Their legs kick and twist as they feel an orgasm edging on. Beatrice does everything in her power to bring Elliot over the edge. Rosa pulls out entirely now to listen to all of Elliot's lovely noises. Beatrice runs her thumb in circles around Elliot's clit, applying a good amount of pressure to the nub. Rosa runs her hands delicately over Elliot's shoulders and back, almost enough to tickle and send shivers over Elliot's body. Pleasure surges all across Elliott's body, leaving them in a state of pure ecstasy. They can barely hear their own moans as they as fucking in a trance. All of a sudden cum and urine gushes out between Elliott's legs. It drips on their legs and on Beatrice's hips. Beatrice tuts. "What a mess. You'll have to wash up." Beatrice pulls out. Rosa pets Elliot's face and head, cooing praises into their ear. "You did it~ Good job~ What a brave little one you are~" Elliott looks up at Rosa and smiles weakly, still trembling. Beatrice reaches from under the night stand and brings out a bottle of soothing lotion. Showing her tender side, she gently rubs the lotion on her tots butt; paying extra attention to the red and purple bruises. Elliott lays their head on the Rosa lap and softly closes their eyes as she run her fingers through his coarse, woolly hair.  
The three of them were not alone, however. Little Bartholemy peeps though the crack of the door, digging his hands in his soaked diaper. They have an impressive member for their small size; reaching all the way to his belly button. Undoing the safety pins on his diaper, he take both hands and vigorously strokes himself; watching as his sibling gets fucked silly. He strokes in time with Beatrice thrusts; starting slowly, and catching up speed. He would die to be in poor Elliott’s position; getting spanked until their ass is red then being stuff from both holes. Closing his eyes, cum gushes all on his shirt and tummy. Panting, he watches as his mommies provide aftercare to his sibling. Bartholemy flushes with jealously. He wonders what he can do to get punished like that.


	17. Part 17

As the car stops the poor little puppy hides away from his master from under the car seat. His owner, Jay, looks down at his little pet and smirks. He bends over until his face is inches away from the poor puppy's face. “If you know what is good for you, you would step out of the car. Now go.” He says with a demanding tone, grabbing him by his collar. The puppy runs in the mansion for dear life after Jay lets go of him. Jay follows behind him slowly. The puppy hides between the legs of one of the servants, peeping up her dress. “Theodore!” Jay shouts, walking closer to his pet. “Get from under her dress and go to the master bedroom. Now.” He says with a low growl. Theodore quickly sprints on all fours up the stairs. Jay smiles as he takes of his coat and gives it to one of the maids. He has something wonderful planned out for little Theodore.   
As Jay makes his way upstairs, he can hear his little pet whimpering in the master bedroom. Jay enters the room and softly closes the door behind him. Something is whimpering and shivering from under the covers in his four poster bed, with a shaky long brown fluffy tail. Jay strips down naked before pulling back the sheets on his bed. Little Theodore lies curled up in a crying, sniveling ball. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jay gently rubs Theodore's back and head, coaxing him out of his ball. Jay straddles him, his wet slit rubbing against Theodore's legs. Jay gently rubs the paw pads on his feet; perfectly pink and squishy. Theodore wiggles from underneath his master and stands up against the head board, clinging on to it with his hands for dear life. Jay laughs as he tries to pry his hands open and pull him from the head board. “If you don’t put up a fight, I promise it won’t be as bad.” Jay lies through his teeth. Theodore looks up to his master as he sits on one of Jays’ many pillows on his messy bed, sucking his thumb. Jay runs his fingers through his pets short, messy brown hair and caresses his pale cheeks, flattering him. Theodore looks down at his master moist cunt; dripping with cum. It looks just like the babes pussy from earlier, only a little bigger and thicker. He plays coy while he attempts to reach for it, but Jay quickly grabs his hand. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Theo darling.” He says with a sinister smirk.   
Giving him a kiss on the head, Jay gently lies Theodore down on his back; rubbing his pudgy tummy. Jay swiftly pulls of the pups clothes and his diaper, taking extra care to put a thick towel underneath his wet bum. His little red rocket peeks out just a little. Stepping of the bed, Jay reaches for something in a big black box from under the bed, and hides it under a gray blanket. Theodore shivers as Jay lifts him up by his legs and arms. Jay takes some mercy on his puppy; kissing his feet and legs as he holds them together. His little feet and hands have paw pads. He grabs two handcuffs and gingerly and slowly ties them around Theodore's wrists. Theodore doesn’t put up much of a fight, calmly biting his lips as his master restrains him. Jay does the same thing with his ankles; being careful as to not stop circulation to his feet. He then hogties him with a four prong strap, grinding his pussy on his precious pets butt. The puppy whines and struggles under his restraints. Jay swiftly takes a riding crop and swats Theodore right on his family jewels; making the poor puppy yelp and cry. Little does he know, he is in for a lot more smacks.   
He places a paddle with holes drilled in it right under the puppies bottom. Just the sight of the paddle causes Theodore to cry out. “Master please!” He begs between cries. “I will be good! I promise!” Straddling Theodore, Jay takes the riding crop and taps it against other his hand, throwing an authoritarian look at his pup. Jay looks very intimidating to Theodore at this angle. “Well, my pet, the reason you are getting punished is because you weren’t good, were you?” The riding crop comes down hard on Theodore's bottom. “If you were good, I wouldn’t have to do this. And who gave you permission to speak?” Theodore gulps, pulling against his restraints. Tears fill his eyes as he whines loudly and helplessly, with no hope of escaping. Jay’s face softens as leans in closer to his pet, kissing him softly and giving him a kiss on his forehead. “I’m doing this because I love you, my darling. I want you to be a good little doggy.” Jay holds Theodore legs up by the ankle cuffs. He starts with soft taps on his bottom, gradually getting harder and harder until he smacks his ass so hard his thighs jiggle. Theodore bites his lips to stifle a cry. Jay rubs his reddened bum with his hand, and momentarily teases his little pink entrance. He rubs between his cheeks with his finger then gently inserts his finger all the way to the first knuckle. Theodore heavily protests with whines and wiggles. Grinning, Jay chuckles as he pulls his finger out. Theodore’s body relaxes a little; he breathes slowly as he closes his eyes. That is until he feels a wooden paddle rubbing his sore bottom. He begins to kick and cry so loudly that he is practically screaming. “Do you want to be gagged?” Jay’s voice suddenly lowers again. Theodore curls up with his knees against his chest and shakes his head fearfully. “That’s what I thought.” Without a moments hesitation Jay slams down the paddle hard on Theodore’s ass. He bites his lips, trying his best not to scream or cry out. Jay’s spanking pattern changes. At first he leaves a few seconds between each smack, giving his poor puppy a little bit of mercy. Then he comes down hard at fast, leaving only a few moments in between each smack. Theodore tries his best to hold in all of his tears, but he finally explodes and cries loudly, pleading with his master. His master ignores his cries as he continues to paddle him until his cheeks are crimson red. Theodore's reddened bottom burns and stings. The holes from the paddle leave a lasting impression on him. Jay rubs his irritated bum with both hands, then smacks him on the ass one last time. Relieved, Theodore sighs. It’s all over, or at least he think it is. Jay has another surprise up his sleeve. He holds his puppy balls in one hand and gently rubs them, much to Theodore's pleasure. The red rocket peeks out a bit more. Jay strokes his moist and sticky shaft as his continues to fondle his cherries with his other hand. He suddenly stops, and Theodore whines. Jay firmly squeezes his balls with one hand. He takes the riding crop and swats his balls hard. Theodore practically screams out in pain. Jay licks his lips as he unleashes a flurry of swats right on his family jewels. Theodore screams as hard as his lungs will do as he kicks and pulls against the cuffs, trying to break free. Jay finally stops after his balls are nice, red, and bruised. Catching his breath, he undoes the cuffs and releases his precious pup. The first thing Theodore does is nurse his wounds, rubbing his sore butt and balls. Jay grins, and grabs his balls again. “Who do these belong to?” He asks with a smirk. Theodore is quick to answer. “They belong to my master!” Jay kisses his tummy with approval. “That's right, my dear.” Jay leans in close to his pet and gives him a soft kiss of the forehead. “Now, you are in for a little treat~” Theodore's eyes brighten as he claps his hands together in excitement.   
“Lay down.” Jay commands. Theodore happily obeys, his tail swishing between his legs. Jay positions himself on his waist as he pins him down by his wrists. He rubs his wet cunt on Theodore's puppy cock, slowly grinding all the way from the base to the pointed tip. Theodore growls sensually, his fluffy tail rubbing against Jay’s back. Licking his lips, he takes the head of his cock inside his pussy. It is surprisingly big for such a small pup. Jay slowly rides it, rocking his hips up and down. Theodore's moans and squeaks are so adorable as he wiggles underneath Jay. Jay doesn’t break eye contact with his puppy, looking at him lustfully. His bright red puppy cock gets bigger as it throbs and pulsates inside of Jay. His wet cunt is so tight and wet, squeezing tightly against his sensitive cock. His cock gets thick enough to fill Jay’s moist cunt. He throws his head back as he slams his hips down on Theodore's cock. Poor Theodore whines in both pain and pleasure. It doesn’t take long until he finally cums inside of his master. Jay gives Theodore a peck on the cheek as he lifts his hips, letting the cum drip out between his legs. Theodore wags his tail happily, covering his masters face with sloppy wet kisses. Settling down, he pulls Theodore on top of him; his wet cock rubbing on his stomach. Theodore nuzzles his face into Jay’s neck as he gently rubs his sore buns. Jay reaches over on his night stand to grab a bottle of soothing lotion and rubs in on Theodore's bum. Swishing his tail, Theodore falls asleep on top of his master.


	18. Part 18

The day is finally here. Jesse is ecstatic with pure excitement. Her tummy moves and grumbles as her two little bundles of joy move around in her. It hurts a bit as they stretch her uterus. Sitting down on the couch, she looks down at her stomach endearingly, watching their little bumps and kicks as they move around inside her uterus. They are ready to set free into the world, ramming towards her vagina.   
Time passes by without notice in the pink fleshy hell hole. Day by day the two hear and feel a world that they can not interact with. They have faded and blurry memories of a world before this. Hardly anything can be seen inside. The two can hardly see each other as they reach out into the darkness. As time passes the hole gets tighter and tighter until they can hardly move and are pressed against each other. They are left curled up in little baby balls inside of their captive. The two have hardly seen a lick of light in months, years it feels like. But one day, a blink of faint light brims at the very bottom of the tight wet hole. Excited, they try their best to move and struggle towards the light, completely flipping themselves over so that their heads touch the light. As the days pass that light grows bigger and bigger. One day when the insides are so packed and cramped the light seems almost big enough to crawl through. Using all of their strength they try their best to push their way through the hole.   
The contractions begin. First as she prepares herself breakfast in the morning it’s only a minor pain that feels like cramps inside her vagina. Then as the morning goes on the contractions become more and more painful. Jesse reclines on her chair, grimacing as her unborn babies move around inside of her. She rubs her tummy with both hands as she tries to ebb away the pain. “Don’t worry babies.” She groans in pain. “Mama’s got you. You will be out soon, okay?”  
Inside the sound of her voice is indistinguishable from the sounds of her heartbeat and the blood running through her veins. Every sound that can be heard inside is muffled by the walls of her uterus. The babies use their soft nails to claw their way out. They push themselves forward with their feet, lunging towards the exit. The babies are so excited. Finally, they will be free!  
It doesn’t take long for the doctor to arrive, an elderly lady named Dr. Prescott and her two young assistants Miss Pwa and Mister Pumice. Walking through the front door with a wooden cane as her assistants carry her supply bags, she has a very strict, stern, and matter-of-fact attitude. “How are you doing, my fair lady?” She says, looking down at her past her glasses. She takes a seat next to her on the couch, placing a hand on her belly. “My stomach feels like a playground for the two of them.” She says with a strained laugh. The two young assistants stand in front of the two, holding medical bags full of supplies. Pumice’s face is tinted red as he looks away from the patient. Holding her hand, Prescott gently lays her down on her back. Pwa helps remove her clothes. Blushing, Mister Pumice helps spread out her legs. Taking care to put on gloves, Prescott takes two fingers and probes at Jesse’s vagina. “You are close to start pushing.” She says, taking lubricant and rubbing it along her entrance. Jesse clamps her hands in both pain and excitement. Soon, she will be the mother she always wanted to be. Everything is set. Her legs are propped up on either side of the couch. Pwa runs a cold rag across her head as Pumice holds her hand. Prescott sits at the very bottom of the chair as she is ready to deliver the babies.  
The light stretches until it is big enough to hurt their eyes to look at. They continue to jump and lunge toward until one finally breaks through. They can feel the cool air of the outside world on their head. Something continues to push them out. Frighted, they try to squeeze back inside, but it’s no use. They are still getting forcefully pushed out. Soon the first feels cool air all the way from the neck up. They can see a painfully bright light through their closed eyelids. They are too scared to open their eyes. An unknown force still pushing and pulls the baby out until their whole body is out of the 8th circle of hell. The second one cautiously follows, holding onto the first’s umbilical cord and using it to guide their way out. Their birth goes a bit more smoothly than their sibling's. So many sensations and feelings rush over them, to the feeling of the cool air on their raw skin, to the sounds of voices. Two sets of gloved hands shakily carry the two as they simply scream with their eyes closed, being introduced to the new world.  
Tears flood Jesse’s eyes as she tightly holds her two crying newborn babies to her bare chest. She kisses them both on the forehead as they continue to cry loudly and shake. Prescott gently takes the babes from her to run a few quick tests on them. Setting a blanket down on the floor, she examines the two of them, flipping over to look at every inch of them for imperfections. Despite her probing their skin, they seem to be calming down; sucking on their lips with their eyes shut. Pwa and Pumice help wrap the babies up in the blankets and hands the two little ones to their mother. As Prescott begins to pack her stuff to leave, the two begin to open their eyes. Even though they are just newborns, they seem much more capable and aware than normal babies. Pumice curiously peers at the babies, Jesse, and her naked body. “So, what are their names, Miss Jesse?” She looks down at her babies and notices a hint of the babies innocent rose pink genitals. She smiles to herself. “Chantal.” She says, giving her a kiss on the head. The other baby tries to crawl their way up to her chest to feed. They latch on to her nipple perfectly. “Chantal and Sterling.” Prescott smiles. She calls her two assistants as she leaves Jesse alone with her two new babies.


	19. Part 19

The persistent clacking of shoes on the marble floor in the underground halls draws nearer to the door at the very end of a long hall. Young Master Riley charges towards the door. Out of breath, they finally turn the knob and open the door. The devilish trio were waiting on them: Julian, Julie, and June. Julian grins at Riley mischievously, examining them intensely as if they were prey. Julie smiles at young Riley endearingly, running her fingertips along the rim of her wine glass. June smirks and snickers at the young master, blowing puffs of smoke from his pipe. They all sit behind a desk. Poor Riley nervously shuts the door behind them, and inch their way over to the small chair placed in front of the desk; looking up at the masters.   
“Young Master Riley...” Julian says with a deep, commanding voice, breaking his smile. “You do know why you have been called here, correct?” Riley shrinks into their chair as they look down at their hands. “N-no, master, I do not...” They appear to be trembling in their oxford shoes. They heard how badly confrontations with the three masters can get. June sets his pipe out to the side, placing his chin over his folded arms. “You have done several careless actions that put us and the business in danger.” Julie simply sighs to herself. “You shouldn’t align yourself with noblemen like the Dicksons and the Ravens if you still wish to work with us, Mx Riley.” The three of them staring down Riley burns a hole through their skull. “I’m t-terribly sorry, masters...” They say, looking down at the seams of their shorts as tears fill their eyes. “P-please forgive me. I didn’t know...” The three of them continue to smile despite Rileys pleading cries. “Well, Young Master Riley,” Julie says, peering at Riley as if they were prey “The three of us have an idea of how you could pay us back for your transgressions.” Riley looks up with a glimmer of hope. “Yes? What can I do for you to forgive me?” The three masters look at each other smugly. Despite being triplets, they looks significantly different from each other.   
“Master Riley, how much do you know about sex?” June asks bluntly. Riley appears stunned after being asked a question like that. “Um... not much...” They trail off, scratching their head. “I am only thirteen years old, you know?” They say with a slight grin. Julian smirks evilly as he rests his chin on his hand. “What about those police officers, huh? You clearly know how to have sex with them.” Rileys eyes widen as their face flushes red. “Well...uh...yeah...” They twiddle their fingers anxiously. “It helps keep the law off off our backs.” The triplets chuckle. June smiles. “You know how to appease the cops, so you should know how to appease us, Master Riley.” The young master tilts their head. “What do you mean, Mister June?” They ask worriedly. June winks and nods in response. “Come back here, and we will show you.”  
Simply obeying orders, Riley steps behind the desk. Julian immediately firmly grasps Rileys hips and plops their butt on the desk. June unbuttons their pants and undoes their belt while Julie pulls off their bottoms with one hand, exposing their fleshy pink member. Rileys mouth is agape as their cheeks flush red. “Um, whats going on?” They say with a nervous chuckle. Julian grins maliciously as he looks down at the young master. “Accept your punishment. It could be a whole lot worse.”  
Julie holds the bottom of her dress in her mouth as she pulls down her pretty pink panties to reveal her leaking erection. She gently pushes Riley down onto the table and pins them down, giving them a little kiss. The triplets forcefully spreads Riley’s legs and lifts them up, uncovering their pretty pink hole. Julie teasingly inserts her thumb into their asshole, probing their taint and curving her thumb towards their prostate. Julian roughly pushes their head down by gripping their face and pushing it down on the table, placing his huge bulge over their head. He sticks two fingers in his mouth, covers it in spit, and pushes them in Rileys mouth. Riley looks around worriedly, but says calm. In fact, they seem to be enjoying the attention. June takes one of their hands and rubs it on his large bulge. Riley seems to know what to do. They take Julie’s cock and rubs it between their plump cheeks. They unzip Julians pants with their teeth and suck on his cock through his briefs. They grab Jun by the balls and rubs their thumb over his shaft.  
Taking a bottle, Julie coats her cock in lube before mercilously shoving the entire length of her member in Riley’s tight little hole. They squeal and choke on Julians cock in response. Julian's looks down at his victim as he roughly grabs them by the face and pumps his cock deep in their throat. Jun takes their soft little hands and pumps his cock in between them. This is a fantasy come true to Riley. They have always dreamed of being gangbanged like this.  
Julian picks up speed, shoving his cock in and out of their throat. Riley’s hips smack against Julies as she grabs them by their sides and thrusts deep inside their ass. She tenderly rubs their cock and balls, stroking them in rhythm of each thrust. Julian gives Riley little time to breath as he rapidly humps their mouth. He pushes his entire cock down their throat, letting them lick at his supple balls. Precum drips out of June’s dick and shoots onto Riley’s chest. Julie pins Riley down by their arms and thrusts inside of them hard and deep, slapping against their prostate. Soon, Julian coats their throat with his cum, practically drowning them in semen. Biting her lips, Julie cries out as she fills Riley to the brim with her cum. “Julie!” Julian scolds. “Do you want the entire building to hear us?” She just smiles as she pulls her cock out of Riley’s ass. Julies screaming has seem to help June reach climax, spurting cum all over Riley. Riley is in a sex trance, with dreamy eyes and cum dripping out of both holes.  
The three of them help Riley get settled, helping dress them and cleaning them up, Julian wipes around their mouth with a moist towelette. Their face looks so cute and innocent, and their lips look so plump. Even someone as hardened like Julian can’t help but give them a little kiss on their lips. Julie helps pull up their pants and gives them an affectionate tap on their butt. June helps them get off the desk and onto the floor, kissing their forehead. It is extremely unusual for the triplets to be this kind and loving. Riley considers themselves lucky. Jun escorts them to the door. “Go on now, and behave yourself.” June says. “You are more than forgiven.” Riley smiles and nods in response. As they walk down the hallway, they think to themselves. They were forgiven, and they got laid out of it. It’s a win win situation. As they reach the door at the other side, they look back, smile, and then exit.


	20. Part 20

The pitter patter of little feet is heard all throughout the halls as Barnaby and their siblings, Faylen and Lyari, run, jump, and play. Faylen and Lyari are all dressed up; Faylen in cute mary janes, bloomers, and a lolita dress, and Lyari dressed in a blazer, dress shorts, and heeled oxfords. The two of them are more than prepared for their schooling, while Barnaby does their beginning training at home. Barnaby falls on their older brother, Lyari, as they roughhouse in the foyer. They lick at his face playfully. “Barny quit it!” Lyari says as he rolls on the floor laughing. “Lyari!” Sybille says, picking Lyari up and dusting the dirt from the floor off of his clean outfit. “Don’t get your uniform all messy!” He pouts and nods. Barnaby, dressed in nothing more than a cloth diaper, pushes themselves up tail first. Sybille sets Faylen between her legs as she brushes her long black hair. She gets on her knees as she rubs both of their faces and gives the two of them little kisses on their heads. “Be good you two, okay?” They both smile and nod. A servant escorts them to the front door to a limo that was waiting to send them to school.  
That leaves just Barnaby all by their lonesome. They lay their head on the playroom floor while pushing a toy car up and down. Serge peeps in on his little fox and lies down on the floor beside them, gently stroking their fire red hair. “Just me, you, and mama today, foxy boy.” He says softly, kissing them on their forehead. “How about me and you have some special Barny and daddy time?” He asks with a smirk. Barnaby sits up on their squishy tush and nods. “Yes papa.” They say nervously. They have heard Faylen and Lyari have ‘special time’ with mama and papa, but they never had special time with either of them. Serge eagerly scoops up his little fox and takes them into the master bedroom. They have only been in there once before.   
Serge lays Barnaby down on their back as he unbuttons their wet, squishy diaper and tosses it in the diaper bin, exposing their petite little member. He wipes it down with a baby wipe before stroking it with one hand while fondling their balls with the other. Serge lovingly looks up at Barnaby’s face as they bite their lips to stifle their whines and moans. Serge rubs Barnaby’s tummy as he bows his head as he licks the very tip of their ween. Barnaby is ecstatic, wiggling their little toes while they cry out and moan as they hold on to their papa’s golden blonde hair. Serge works his way all the way to the bottom of their shaft, flicking their balls with his tongue. Barnaby eyes roll to the back of their head as they pant and drool. Suddenly Serge stops, much to Barnaby’s disappointment. They whine and pout while Serge stands to the side of the bed. Serge takes off his shirt and kicks off is pants, showing Barnaby his wet cunt. Barnaby squirms and squeals with excitement. Serge lays beside them with his legs spread. “Come on foxy boy. I know you want it~”  
Barnaby practically pounces Serge as he jumps on top of his master. They squeeze and hold onto Serge’s flat chest, making their mark on his sides. “C-careful, baby...” He says, flinching from the scratches. Serge reaches between his legs and angles their little prick towards his wet pussy. Barnaby gasps as soon as their little ween makes contact with their masters vagina. They hold onto Serge’s sides as they slam their cock inside him. He bites his lips as he moans. “Atta boy...” He pants, stroking Barnaby’s head. They are so excited that they rapidly pound into Serge’s cunt. Their cock gets longer and thicker with each thrust. Warm precum drips from the tip of their ween. Their eyes roll to the back of their head as they pant and moan while they drool all over Serge’s chest and stomach. Serge looks down and laughs. “Messy little fox, aren’t you?” He says with a sly smirk. Barnaby giggles as they continue to hump and thrust inside of their masters soaking wet pussy. Soon Barnaby’s knot forms and ties the two of them together as Barnaby gushes cum inside Serge. They rest their head on his stomach. Serge runs his fingers through Barnaby’s hair. “Such a good little fox.” He says, pinching their cheeks.  
The doorknob jiggles as the door slowly creaks open. “What’s going on in here?” Sybille asks as she peeps in. She sees Serge tied with Barnaby then opens the door the whole way. Closing the door behind her, she smirks. “So someone has been getting a little special time, huh?” Barnaby snickers into Serge’s chest. Serge smirks and winks at Sybille. “Can I join?” She asks seductively. Looking behind them, Barnaby sees Sybilles massive bulge in her jeans. Sitting at the very edge of the bed, Sybille removes her pants and panties, unleashing her massive erection. The sun from the window shines on her ebony dark skin. Barnaby’s jaw drops to the floor. “Um...Mama?” Barnaby asks nervously. Sybille tilts her head. “Yes, baby?” Barnaby bites their lips. “I...want it...” They say nervously. Sybille crawls on the bed top of them. “Is that so?” She rubs her cock between their cheeks. “You think you can take mama?” She asks seductively. Her long hair drapes over Barnaby’s neck. Barnaby simply nods.  
Sybille spreads their cheeks and pours a generous about of lube on their virgin hole. She inserts two fingers and curves them to their prostate, much to Barnaby’s pleasure. She pulls her fingers out and uses her thumbs to spread their cheeks. Grabbing their hips, she gently pushes the head of her penis inside of Barnaby. They wag their tail with delight. Serge grunts as he can feel Barnaby’s ween getting thicker again with it still inside his cunt. Sybille establishes a slow rythym with her thrusts, gradually getting deeper and deeper in Barnaby’s tight little hole. Soon she plunges the entire lengh of here cock inside of Barnaby, causing their stomach to bulge out a little. Sybille’s hips smack hard against Barnaby’s jiggly ass. Barnaby is in a state of pure estasy as they rest their head on Serge’s chest. He laughs as he runs his fingers through their curly hair. Sybille bites her lips while grunting as she rapidly thrusts inside of her little fox. Smiling, she looks down at her pet, watching them wiggle and moan underneath her as she mounts them. Sybille closes her eyes as she approaches climax, trusting and grinding her hips against Barnaby’s ass. Their eyes roll to the back of their head while they moan and whine loudly. Serge can feel their swelling knot thickening inside of his pussy. Sybille gives her little fox a quick kiss on the back of their neck and a soft bite on their ear before gushing out thick cum inside their ass. Barnaby collapses on top of Serge, satisfied. Serge laughs as he hold on tightly to his little fox. Sybille slowly takes her cock out of Barnabys plump little rump. “Good baby fox~” She coos in their ear. Barnaby lifts of their tush, and wags their long tail. Their cock slips out of Serge’s cunt. He sits up, still holding Barnaby, and kisses Sybille, then his little fox. “Come on, babes. Let’s rest. We have all day to play~”


	21. Part 21

Cage after cage, crib after crib is full. Usually all these pets and babes would be loud and making a general ruckus, but not these babes and pets. They are unusually still and silent, staring away aimlessly. They are all labeled with white collars. Running his hands through his short brown hair, Russel manages the processing of all the poor little ones. “I just don’t understand.” He says to himself. “How could all these babes and all these pets end up broken?” “Poor management, it seems.” A voice behind him says. Russel, terrified, turns around quickly to see Master June. June walks closer to Russel, his shoes clacking on the marble floor. “I admit that we are a bit too liberal with our policies. One thing that we could possibly do in the future is have stricter registrations, background checks, and punishments.” Russel nods, glaring at the broken babes and pets. They have been through unimaginable pain and torture that caused them to mentally shut down and be in this state: blank and emotionless. June tsks, “The safe houses will be full.” Russel turns to June, confused. “Safe houses? Like...safe places?” Someone behind the both of them laughs. “No, honey. Not quite like that.” Eve says, approaching from behind. “Think of it as a rehabilitation clinic. The caretakers take the little ones and opens them up and gets them to trust again.” Russel looks at the broken little ones, and nods. “Have you never been to a safe house before, Russel?” Eve asks as she taps Russel on the head. “This is the first time I am hearing about this, so no.” Russel responds. “I happen to be very great friends of someone that owns a safe house.” June glares at Eve. “Are you talking about crazy Villi?” Eve snickers. “They are not that crazy, Junebug.” She smirks. “At least, not as crazy as you.” June simply rolls his eyes. Russel rubs his lips as he thinks. “I have never been to one, but I’d like to go!” He says excitedly. “Are you sure?” Eve asks. “Because Villi rehabilitates en masse. I am sure they have twenty little ones in their house.” Russel grins, rubbing his chin. “Well now I am even more interested.” He says with a giggle. “Well, if you really want to know what a safe house is like, I will take you to Villis’.” Eve says with a nod. “So you are gonna leave me alone with all these broken babes?” June responds, glowering his eyes and crossing his arms. Eve snickers. “It’s for business proposes, Junebug!” June just shakes his head as the pair of them take the elevator up to ground level.

♦

Eve takes Russel on a lovely drive through the lush, green forests and towards the backwoods. Eve calmly keeps her eyes on the road while Russel nervously fidgets and twiddles his fingers. Finally, he looks up at Eve. “Hey, Eves?” She glances at Russel for a brief second while mumbling “Hmm?”. Russel looks down at his fingers again. “So like, what made you want to do this?” “Do what? What do you mean?” “You know...This whole babes business with the three masters.” Eve is quiet for a moment as she thinks. “I just, wanted to make people happy. The people I see in my life outside of this work are always stressed and depressed, and all the babes are pets that I see are always happy and bouncy. I think it is like therapy. A very...involved therapy. I might even be tempted to offer to take those people with me.” She says with a laugh. “Like, watching peoples babes and pets grow up in loving homes with masters and mistresses who care about them - that’s why I keep pushing on. And to see all the work that everyone puts in these little ones only to have all of that ruined by abusers and evil people. That, quite frankly, pisses me the fuck off.” She lightly growls during her last sentence, then sighs deeply. “But it all works out in the end. Villis’ and the other safe houses take good care of the broken babes and pets to open them up and help them find new homes. Some can go to the same homes, which I don’t particularly like. Julie said that sometimes the owners make mistakes, but that is no excuse to hurt a little one until they break. I honestly think that they need to be much stricter, but that’s not in my power.” Russel thoughtfully nods.  
A large plantation house is hidden behind the trees of the backwoods. A collection of thorny rose bushes guards the perimeter of the property. Eve and Russel park at the very edge of the rosebush fence. A cobblestone path leads the way to the front porch. The plentiful harvest of flowers and other plants makes the house seem very inviting. There is a lot of noise and commotion on the inside. Eve delicately knocks on the door and a choir of howls, yowls, barks, and cries can be heard coming from the inside. Eve giggles as Russel slowly backs away. A pale shirtless person opens the door, shooing the large bunch of babes and pets back away from the door. Eve extends her hands as a greeting.“Villi.” Villi smiles, smoothing their hair from their eyes and shakes Eves’ hand. “Eve.” They say in response. “Nice to see you again. Are you checking my facilities?” Eve smiles as she gestures to Russel. “You could say that. A friend of mine would like to see a safe house for the first time.” Taking out his hands from his pants pockets, Russel awkwardly waves at the shirtless stranger. The edge of the door creaks as Villi rests on it with a smile. One of their fussy babes tugs at their pant leg. “Why don’t you kind folks come in?” Villi says, taking Eve by her hand and softly guides her and Russel inside.   
Babes and pets are in every corner of the front room, scurrying around as the two strangers step in. The chorus of barks and whines is accompanied by the jiggling of bells on white collars. Other than the little ones, the place is relatively spotless. “Let me show you the kitchen. I am making dinner for this bunch.” The kitchen is relatively big with an island and deep counters. Villi turns the stove off to let the meal simmer and cool before serving. They then seat their two guests at the tall table. Villi sits while resting their hands on their cheek, turning to Russel. “You are a new face. How long have you been working for the three masters?” He is a little stunned that they are speaking directly to him. “N-not too long. Maybe a little less than a year.” He says, trying to avoid eye contact. Russel is very weird when meeting new people. “W-what are you in it for?” Russel asks Villi.   
“Hmm. I thought of that recently. I think what motivates me the most is seeing these little ones with bad pasts heal and become ready for their future. I had a pretty bad past myself.” A smile spreads across their face. “And the money is an added bonus.” They say with a chuckle. “I think that at the end of the day, we are all came to this business for a different reason, which it be money or bloodlust.” A couple of little ones whine and brush against Villi’s chest. They swiftly pick them both up and gently pats their heads. “But ultimately, we are in it for these little guys.”


	22. Part 22

The morning light spills out of the window and into the nursery, shining into both cribs. The poor little ones, dubbed Chantal and Sterling, writhe under the sunlight. Their limbs are weak, too weak to even try to move around, so there are not need for restraints. They have only been reborn for a week. The pair are dressed in onesies, thigh high socks, and mittens. Sterling opens his eyes, tries to at the very least. The sun hurts his eyes, and his vision is very blurry anyway. He is tired of feeling this way, trapped inside this frail small body. He vaguely remembers a time where he could move around freely, now he feels almost medically restrained. Angry, he gathers all of his energy and clenches all of his muscles to scream.  
Jesse sleepily clutches at her pillow on her lush sofa. She is just seconds from dreamland after spending the entire night caring for her “newborns”. She breastfeed them both and then rocked them to sleep, reading them a story. She had to get up repeatedly to tend to them, mostly to Chantal. She seems to be adjusting to her new life poorly. Maybe before her kidnapping she was a person with dreams and aspirations? Jesse can only wonder. She almost slips off to sleep before she hears one of her babes absolutely screaming. She throws the sheets off of her and rushes into the room so see what could possibly be the matter with them.  
She comes into the room to see that it not Chantal crying this time, it’s little Sterling. He is kicking and flailing as hard as puny body can. Jesse gingerly picks her little sweetheart up in her arms, but that doesn’t soothe his crying, not at all. He screams even harder. If he could speak, he would be swearing at Jesse right now. Jesse slowly sits down on the rocking chair next to the cribs and rocks her little bundle of tears in an attempt to comfort the crying babe.   
All of the rocking and babying feels like rubbing salt in the wound. Sterling doesn’t seem exactly keen on being babied. The only thing that makes him begin to quiet down is a sore throat. He still forces out meager whines before being silent all together. He listlessly stares at Jesses’ face. There is nothing he can do to fight this. No amount of crying and screaming will stop this hell. Resting his face against her breasts, he accepts and succumbs to this new life. Chantal, on the other hand, still has some fight left in her. She cries. At first it is almost inaudible, but after going unnoticed for a few moments she absolutely shrieks. Jesse sighs, scooping her up too. After spending a few days with her, she knows exactly how to calm her down. She pulls down her shirt and pushes Chantals’ face against her nipple. She quickly takes to it. She does the same with little Sterling. He glances at her breast as she rubs the nipple along the crease of his lips. He then sucks hard and chews with his lack of teeth. Jesse reclines in the rocking chair, wondering what she got herself into. According to Bacurra, these little ones are very easy to break, and have to have a lot of hard work put into them, especially at this stage. The latter goes without saying, as she is exhausted and sleep deprived already after just a week, but she thinks hard about the former. She has seen a few broken babes at a friends house. She doesn’t want her little ones to end up like that, still and emotionless. If that happens, then Julian and the others probably won’t let her have another. She clutches her two little ones to her chest as she thinks. They have already drifted off to sleep. She decides to stay and cuddle with them. Soon, she finds herself drifting off too.


End file.
